


From nightmare to fantasy

by lady_nightengale



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_nightengale/pseuds/lady_nightengale
Summary: Cullen wakes up from a nightmare about his time in the Ferelden Mage Tower and finds healing in power play with his loving Inky
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Kudos: 12





	From nightmare to fantasy

It was late when Alina woke, the sound of Cullen’s whimpers tearing at her heart.  
“No, no,” he moaned. “Let me out, don’t hurt them…”  
He was back in the Mage Tower, then, she gathered. She began to gently rub his shoulders, his arms, his scarred back.  
“Cullen, Cullen, you’re safe,” she murmured. “It’s just a dream; you aren’t there…”  
He jolted awake, flipped towards her, and, unseeing, pinned her hands over her head. Adrenaline flooded through her veins as her body prepared for a fight.  
Cullen’s eyes focused, then widened in alarm as he saw what he had done. But at the sight of his love, arms pinned above her, breasts lifted and nipples pert, his fear turned to desire.  
The hunger in his face left Alina immediately wet.  
“Alina,” Cullen growled, hoarse with need.  
“Cullen,” she answered, her voice low and sure.  
Keeping her wrists trapped with one of his hands, Cullen trailed the other down the elf’s body, caressing her small left breast so gently that she moaned before he continued downward. The motion of his hand directed her desire, and she needed him, had to have him inside her.  
When he touched her wetness, he smiled, then spread her legs and pushed himself inside. No foreplay for them, not tonight, not when the need for each other trumped all else.  
As he entered her, so large and hard in her small body that she hardly believed he could fit, she shuddered with pleasure. She tried to wrap her arms around him, but he still held them tight.   
“Cullen,” she breathed.  
His eyes locked on hers. His left hand threaded through her hair, holding her head back, and he dropped his forehead to hers, their noses pressed against each other as he began to thrust.  
His thrusts came hard and fast, propelled by need, for her, for the nightmare to fade. She loved the feel of him moving inside her, of his power, his strength.   
“I need you, I need you,” he whispered.  
“I’m here,” she answered, and he came inside her with a massive shudder and a roar. His body shook as, still inside her, he relaxed, his forehead still pressed to hers, his sweat mingled with hers. She tilted her head and kissed her, a sweet, lingering kiss with all of the love but none of the force and power of a moment before.  
“Feeling better?” she asked, smiling.  
“Maker, you have no idea,” he replied.  
She tried to stroke his cheek, but her hands were still caught in his.  
“Cullen…” she said questioningly.  
“Would a templar knight take his satisfaction and leave his lady unsatisfied? We aren’t even almost done here.”  
Alina’s heart began to pound again. Without releasing her, Cullen pulled a silk scarf from a drawer and skillfully tied her hands to the headboard. Having secured her, he leaned away and lit a candle, filling the room with soft light. He looked over her, tied up and waiting, and a low groan escaped his lips.  
Cullen straddled her, his once again erect cock hard and positioned so that it rubbed against her clitoris when he moved. He leaned down, kissed behind her ear, dragged his tongue down her neck to her collarbone. He filled his hands with her breasts, then lowered his mouth and sucked on her right nipple, rolling the other between his fingers. He pulled his head back slowly, catching her nipple in his teeth and biting gently before releasing it.  
“Oh, Cullen…”  
Alina closed her eyes as Cullen worked downward, kissing and licking his way down her ribcage, down her stomach, to her hips. As he got to her pelvis, Cullen took her knees in his hands and pushed them wide, then lowered his head and licked, long and sweeping. He teased her with his powerful tongue, now pressing on his clitoris, now rolling over and around it. She felt the pressure building, getting stronger…  
“Cullen!”  
He pulled his head back and she gasped, arms straining against her bonds and heart pounding from the almost-reached climax.  
“What did I say before? Not even almost done.”  
Cullen still held Alina’s knees in his hands, and he rose to his own knees, lifted her pelvis, and pushed himself inside her again, draping her ankles on his shoulders. He thrust into her, again and again, watching hungrily as she writhed in pleasure beneath him. Her need built up again, closer and closer…  
And then he withdrew, dropped her legs on either side of him, and came on her stomach.  
She growled in frustration, though she loved the feeling of his cum pooled on her stomach.  
“You know the rules,” he said. “Not a drop on the bedsheets.”  
Alina knew, and her heart raced. He’d let her come this time, but she’d have to stay still, perfectly still, and keep the cum on her stomach the whole time.  
He spread her legs carefully, then began to lick slowly, leisurely. He circled and teased, built up then backed down.  
“Cullen, Cullen please,” she begged, trembling despite herself.  
At the sound of her begging, he increased his tempo, licking her clitoris over and over with powerful, direct strokes. Just as she was about to come, Cullen pushed two fingers inside her and pushed up from inside.  
She exploded in orgasm, wracked with shudder after shudder that she held inside as much as she could so as not to let his cum spill, crying out in ecstasy as it continued on and on before finally shuddering to a stop. She gazed, adoringly, up at Cullen, who crawled up her body -- who cared where the cum went not, now that the game had reached completion -- and planted a deep, possessive kiss on her lips, his tongue pushing deep into her mouth.  
“Mine,” he said.  
“Yours,” she answered.  
He untied her hands and they lay, happy and satisfied, circled in each other’s arms.


End file.
